fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catria/Heroes Quotes
Quote Catria (Mystery of the Emblem) Summoned * "I'm Catria, the middle of the three sisters in Macedon's Whitewings. I serve Princess Minerva." Home **sigh* "Ah! How embarrassing—you caught me daydreaming!" * "I'd better get training. I'm not as talented as Palla or Est, so I have to make it up with effort." * "I'm a pegasus knight, just like my sisters, Palla and Est. * "Macedonian fliers are divided into the pegasus Whitewings and the wyvern Dragoons. I'm a Whitewing." * "My sister Palla often says I'm clever but stubborn... *sigh* I wonder which one I am today..." * "I've been sent here on an errand by Friend. You know, just to say hi!" (Greeting from friend) * "Huh. Is that how I seem? Like I'm always staring off into the distance? Heehee! I guess if that's how it seems, it's probably true, right? But I know how to fix it—by spending more time with you, developing our...bond. I know that every day I spend with you will help me focus and keep me looking straight ahead. As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Allies help one-another." * "Ah! I mean, uh, what's going on?" * "Whatever you need, I'll get the job done." * "I...I have a lot of respect for you." * "I must never bring shame to the Whitewings." * *laughs* * "Thank you for having me join you. It means a lot." * "I know I shouldn't feel this way about… him." Map * "Easy now." * "Understood!" * "You got it!" Level up * "Times like this are what I really need to focus on." (5-6 stats up) * "Slowly but surely...I'm improving." (3-4 stats up) * "I hope no one sees me like this!" (1-2 stats up) * "It's good to see my efforts bearing fruit like this." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * No matter the cost!" * "This oughta do it!" * "Finishing blow!" * "Here I go!" Defeat * "Aww..." Catria (Hares at the Fair) Summoned * "I'm Catria of the Whitewings. These clothes... They're part of my mission. Just...try to forget about them." Home * "It has gotten a little warmer, hasn't it? We are at war, I know...but you must take a break sometime." * "I have never really had the chance to pause and enjoy the changing of the seasons before... Spring really is lovely, isn't it?" * "How about some training? I know the spring festival is exciting, but we can't get carried away." * "You'll see a lot of rabbits at the spring festival. They represent prosperity and fertility. I hear that some visitors even wish on them, hoping to be blessed with a child that's healthy and happy." * "Now that it's getting warmer, it might be a good time to scrub down the pegasi. I'm sure they'd enjoy it." * "I bring Friend's greetings. That's not why I'm dressed like this, though." (Greeting from friend) * "Stopping to enjoy a spring festival... It's a little bit hard for me to wrap my head around, frankly. The thought would never have crossed my mind before. I was too busy fighting for my life... Then again, perhaps the struggles we went through give meaning to our celebrations today. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the conversation down such a serious path. I can't help but speak my mind... Really, I should just drop everything and enjoy myself for now. But that's not a thing I really know how to do. Maybe you can help me figure it out— help me figure out how to change. When I'm with you, I feel like I can get a glimpse into what it might be like...to live a different life. Thank you, Kiran." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Catria of the Whitewings. Please don't ask why I'm dressed like this." * "Hey! What did you do that for? Oh, my ears were crooked..." * "I wonder what my sisters would say if they saw me dressed like this." * "How did I end up in this outfit? This is not great." * "I look good dressed like this? You're just saying that..." * "Hoppity-hop! Is that really what rabbits say?" * "My desire to protect you is no laughing matter! Unlike this outfit..." Map * "Here we go!" * "What should I do?" * "For spring!" Level up * "Spring brings growth. Something good is on its way..." (5-6 stats up) * "The breeze is gentle and warm..." (3-4 stats up) * "Spring may be on its way, but it isn't here quite yet." (1-2 stats up) * "This is a fresh start, like the first day of spring. I will do my best." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Spring is here!" * "For the cause!" * "It's not the outfit!" * "Fear the rabbit!" Defeat * "Don't... bury me in this..." Catria (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "I'm Catria. My younger sister was kidnapped by pirates... Might I find her in this world, I wonder?" Home * "Though I know they're from other worlds, seeing multiple Pallas and Ests here still feels quite strange..." * "I went all the way from Archanea to Valentia, looking for my sister... And that's how I met Celica." * "With all these...unique...Heroes under your command, how are you not always exhausted by their antics? I ask because, having a free-spirited younger sister, I feel like I can relate..." * "I'd like to acclimate my pegasus to the sights and sounds of this world... Any suggestion on where to start?" * "Huh? Oh, no, I'm not looking for anyone right now. I'm just out on a walk, that's all..." * "Ah! Glad I finally found you. You're Summoner, right?" (Greeting from friend) * "I traveled from Archanea to Valentia searching for Est, and now I find myself in Askr... My head is spinning! Palla always says new places lead to new faces...and I'm sure Est is ecstatic exploring new places... Why am I so different? Sometimes it makes me wish I'd been born a bit more carefree... Wishing won't make it so, though... And besides, I've come to accept that who I am now isn't all that bad. After all...I see a bit of myself in you. The glue that binds Heroes together... It may be hard, but we'll do our best!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Catria. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?" * "Eeek! ... Grrr... Do you enjoy doing things like that?" * "I'm so proud of Palla, my older sister. She's the best of the Pegasus Knights, and so kind." * "My little sister Est is, well...spoiled. She does whatever she likes. OK, I'm a bit jealous." * "Macedon, Valentia, Askr... Where will I go next?" * "Is Prince Marth in this world, too? No, no, no... Now's not the time." * "I can learn a lot from watching you, I can tell. I'd like to stick close to you, if that's all right." Map * "Sure." * "Oh?" * "I won't lose." Level Up * "YES! Er... Excuse me. I shouldn't get so excited..." (5-6 stats up) * "Ah, a result to match the effort. Satisfactory." (3-4 stats up) * "I've disappointed even myself. Forgive me..." (1-2 stats up) * "With this, I'll protect you, and this world, without fail!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Is that all?" * "Move!" * "I've got this!" * "I'll protect you!" Defeat * "Oh, no..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes